Contests (8-Bit Farm)
= Overview = Contests will be available starting at Y2. Player can only participate in one contest at a time and the contest will last for a month. Each contests will judge different aspects of the farm. Some contests may also set a limit of which part of the farm that will be used for judging. For contests that judge a lmited part of the farm, the judging area must be centered on a road, although it doesn't have to be connected to the main entrance. Each contest have a total max point granted by judges. To win, player must reach as much of this max point. It's possible to win a contest without reaching max point, but it's a very rare occasion. Winning a contest will give a permanent buff for the respective crops/livestocks/facilities' stat for that playthrough. Winning a contest may also unlock a new customer that can visit the farm. Contests' winning status can be carried over to future playthroughs by buying the "Contest Clear!" carryover bonus. Note that this bonus will not grant the permanent buff to crops/livestocks/facilities' stat. To gain these buffs, players must actually win the contests in their current playthrough. The previously unlocked customers, by winning contests in previous playthroughs, will still be unlocked with the carryover bonus. Contests are broken down in 3 categories : Facilities, Crops/Livestocks and Farm. There are 24 Facilities contests, 32 Farm contests, and 96 Crops/Livestocks contests for a total 152 contests. Facilities Contests Facilities contests only judge facilities built in the farm. These contests will judge the view and/or appeal stat of facilities. There are 2 subcategories of these contests. First, is the overall view and appeal of facilities, there are 8 contests in this subcategory. The second subcategory, is contests that only judge the view or appeal stat of facilites in a specific part of the farm. Thera are 8 contests for each stat in this subcategory for a total of 16 contests in all. Overall Facilities Contests Stat Facilities Contests Farm Contests Farm contests divided into 4 categories depending on which stat (Quality, Color, Scent and Nature) is judged. There are 8 contests for each stat for a total of 32 contests. These Farm contests only judge specific part of the farm. Farm's Quality Contests Farm's Color Contests Farm's Scent Contests Farm's Nature Contests Crops/Livestocks Contests These contests are divided into 4 main categories : Flowers, Veggies, Fruits, and Livestocks. For each of these categories, the contests are divided again into 2 subcategories : All Seasons Contests and Seasonal contests. There are a total of 8 All Seasons Contests for each main category for a total of 32 contests. For seasonal contests, there are 4 seasonal contests for each seasons (Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter) and each main categories (Flowers, Veggies, Fruits, and Livestocks) for a total of 64 contests. All Seasons' Contests The name of contests for these category depends on the main categories. For flowers, they're called "Flower Power". For veggies, they're called "Veggie Star". For fruits, they're "Fruit Hero". For livestocks, they're called "Super Ranch". Seasonal Contests